


Amaranth

by Thaum



Series: Dark Passion Play [6]
Category: Nightwish
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, Humor, Making music videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: Marco won't approve of the kind of cliché-mainstream video they're going to make for Amaranth. Who the fuck are they? Tuomas running around half naked doesn't really improve his mood and Jukka is just useless. But both of it isn't exactly the first time.I swear this is as it happened and no one can convince me otherwise :P





	Amaranth

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhen before the chapter 'stage fright' of the previous fic 'the poet and the pendulum'. And English still isn't my first language. Be nice.

For some very obvious reasons the producers of the music video for their new song 'Amaranth' had decided to style Tuomas like something out of a dream that Emppu would never admit he ever had. He caught himself staring at the naked skin beneath the open shirt and recognized Anette was also not truly okay with the situation. She stuttered and blushed a little as Tuomas instructed her on her timing during the refrain. Jukka commented on his new official status as teenie crush but earned nothing but a grin.

"Come on not you too, please." Marco woke him from his reverie as he snapped his fingers in front of his face. Emppu blinked his eyes. "What?" "I said.. doesn't matter.. what are you going to do today?" "Dunno.. lurking in the background behind my guitar I guess. Nobody will notice me anyway," he said, gesturing at Tuomas. Marco snorted. "Ah, but I meant after the shot when poster-boy over there will be busy getting rid of a bunch of lovesick teenagers, are you going to come with me for a beer?" 

"Hey, I heard that!" Tuomas shouted.

"What? Poster-boy? Or beer?"

Tuomas glared at him.

"Come on, this whole thing is just ridiculous. Why are we doing it again?"

"Because it's what you're supposed to do having a hit single nowadays."

"What you're supposed to do.. pfff... since when did we agree on doing what's supposed to do? I don't like this fluffy pop thing. The song as it is is strange enough. I played it because you wrote it although I still don't exactly get why. But I really don't fucking care if we are played on VIVA. Who needs that? Look at you. And now look at Emppu here. We are a band, we are doing music. What do you do today? Shampoo advertisements?"

Tuomas stared at Marco with kind of a death glare and growled: "As you said it yourself: I write this music that gives us the opportunity to make a living from it." He sighed and relaxed again. "Marco, I know the stlye is not like what we are used to do. But after all this dark stuff.. it's something to move on with. I had to move on. Don't worry, I won't forget the good old times. I never could." He looked a little lost then and Marco felt some of his grumpiness disappear.

"So, I wrote this one especially for our little sunshine here." Tuomas recovered and winked at their new singer.

Anette stopped brushing her hair, mouthed a quiet "oh" and smiled up to him. "Aww, that's so sweet of you." Marco studied the interaction irritated. "Of course he wrote it for you. He is the songwriter of this band. You are the singer. What else is he supposed to do? What's wrong with all of you? Is here anybody I can have an objective discussion with who won't drool at him?" He looked at Jukka for support who fiddled with his drumsticks.

"Don't look at me, I totally drool at poster-boy. I will pin his Bravo special in my tourbus bunk. Do you think he will sign it for me? God, how I wish he would write something just for me." He sighed dramatically as he put his hand at his heart and made sheep eyes at Tuomas who tried not to laugh but spluttered when he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ha, challenge accepted! I am thinking about a drum solo of 25 minutes. And I'll name it 'My epic toilet break'."

"That's so poetic." Jukka breathed and Marco rolled his eyes. He started to get a headache.

"No seriously Jukka, what about you? Are you okay with all of this?" Jukka stopped twirling the drumstick and spit his chewing gum into the ashtray. "Actually.. yes. Come on, it's not that bad. Just play your part and be done with it. As Tuomas said, it's fun. It isn't as if you have to sell your pitchblack metal soul." He started to grin from ear to ear again. "Or have to run around the tree in front of your house. Singing. In the snow. Stark naked."

Marco frowned "Who the hell would do something like that?" "Yeah who?", Tuomas added and looked around. "Have you seen my phone?"

"At least you're wearing pants this time." Jukka said, giving him a thumbs up. "Really nice pants by the way, I like them."

"Thank you. I'll give you your solo, but you won't get my pants this time. At least not until I am totally pissed and we are doing the PG 18 extended version."

"Okay guys," Marco grunted beaten, seeing this conversation would lead nowhere he wanted to be anytime soon, "I guess I can live with poster-boy as long as everybody in this video keeps his pants on. And if some of us wanna be fancy - hey, alright. But I will keep every piece of my clothes and do not paint my face. Or you will get your PG 18 version, but for some completely different reasons. I'm being clear?"

He made a show of closing every button of his jacket up to his chin while he watched Tuomas fishing his nokia from under a pillow before he disappeared with Jukka into the room next door, both of them laughing their asses off. He sighed, grabbed his bass and followed his band mates. "I am getting too old for this shit. Come Emppu, let's get this over before they get some more of their really creative ideas. I don't wanna be anywhere near when that happens."

* * *

When the whole thing was done and Emppu watched it for the first time, he found it had turned out not that bad. The angel story was nice and well done. Anette looked cute and rocked the song. As predicted he himself disappeared somewhere in the background, but that didn't bother him at all. Marco looked somehow angry all the song long, but that couldn't be helped. At least he was there, even though he hid behind his hair as often as he could. And Jukka and Tuomas seemingly had a hell lot of fun although Emppu wasn't quite sure if the slow-mo thing they did on him wasn't rather something for the adult version the two had jested about. 

"Holy shit, I totally need a copy of this."

He slowly turned around and looked at Anette who grinned. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

"Make it two." Emppu said and Anette watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Three! Jukka yelled from the other side of the room, "For my private band mate nude collection!"

Tuomas smacked his arm as he crossed him. "I wasn't nude." "No, but it's enough to embarass you in front of your children in twenty years from now. A man needs some things to look forward to. And if that isn't enough, there is still this tree-thing video."

"First", Tuomas said "I remember not being alone in this. So if my ass is seen running around this tree, yours is as well, so that's fair enough. And second" he went on " I wasn't nude there neither. I wore a hat."

Jukka laughed "Yes. But not on your head."

Emppu looked apologizing at Anette who was visibly uncomfortable. She wasn't yet used to hear stuff like this about her boss. Emppu was, but he got the feeling they were heading towards unknown depths and tried to prepare for the worst. "I am so not sorry you had to hear that." Jukka had sneaked up behind the two. He put his arms around both of them and hugged them tight. "I can still envision it, as if it's been yesterday," he declared. "It was a pointed Santas hat. It had a very, and I mean VERY long.."

"You are sick." Marco interrupted him with a disgusted look. "Both of you. And you two," he pointed at Anette and Emppu who sported very interessting shades of purple. "You are just pathetic. God.. I know, I cannot possibly drink enough to forget everything I want to forget by now, but I'll definitely try. Where is the beer?"

**Author's Note:**

> Amaranth music video: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdZn7k5rZLQ>  
> The "tree-thing" :D <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQtbnQtnD5E>
> 
> Baptized with the perfect name  
> The dawning won by heart  
> Alone, without himself
> 
> War between him and the day  
> With someone to blame  
> In the end lil he can do alone
> 
> You believe on what you see  
> You receive on what you give
> 
> Caress the one  
> That never-fading rain  
> In your heart  
> To tears of snow-white sorrow  
> There is the one  
> That hiding Amaranth  
> In the land of the day-brave
> 
> Apart from the wandering path  
> In this brief flied up time  
> We reach for the ones who ever dare
> 
> You believe on what you see  
> You receive on what you give
> 
> Caress the one  
> That never-fading rain  
> In your heart  
> To tears of snow-white sorrow  
> There is the one  
> That hiding Amaranth  
> In the land of the day-brave
> 
> Reaching, searching  
> For something untouched  
> Hearing voices of the never-fading calling
> 
> There is the one  
> That never-fading rain  
> In your heart  
> To tears of snow-white sorrow  
> There is the one  
> That hiding Amaranth  
> In the land of the day-brave
> 
> \- Amaranth -


End file.
